


Hand prints and good grips

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Spanking, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam removes his shoes and hangs the jacket of the dark grey suit he is wearing on the hooks next to the door. Zayn can see the way he is rolling the sleeves of his white shirt as he slowly reaches the couch. With every roll, a bit more ink is revealed and muscles are flexing and Zayn’s mouth is watering just by looking at him. He secretly hopes Liam would make him suck his dick because he really wants a taste of his Daddy right now. </p>
<p>Liam runs his fingers into Zayn’s dark hair, scratching lightly at his skull with his fingernails. It feels so fucking good to be touched after dying to be all day that he whines, low in his throat. And he can’t help the stutter of his hips pushing on the soft material of the couch again.</p>
<p> “Fuck baby, you look so good like this.”</p>
<p>Or just some shameless PWP Daddy Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand prints and good grips

Zayn knows he has to wait for Liam. Knows that he can’t get off by himself until Liam is home but he was supposed to be home about two hours ago and Zayn’s cock is so hard it actually _hurts_.

He has felt horny all day, just by knowing he was going to spend the night with Liam. That he was going to be fucked by Liam.

He tries to concentrate on anything else other than those big calloused hands caressing the soft skin of his ribs. Or the way Liam’s fingers tickle the inside of his thighs sometimes while he is fucking him and that it can be enough to make Zayn paint both or their chests in white without his own cock even being touched.

He tries not to think of how those same hands can leave bruises all over his ass with how hard Liam is holding him.  His hold deliciously painful when Zayn is riding him, grinding down and jumping on Liam’s hard cock, chasing his release and begging for Liam’s hand to finally wrap around his own leaking prick. How those bruises look like a work of art, matching the marks on his waist and those lip shaped ones covering Zayn’s collarbones.

He ignores the urge he gets to just look at himself in the mirror. To poke at those few reminiscent bruises from a few days ago. He ignores how much he loves them because it’s like Liam wrote his name all over his skin and it fits so well with the tattoos already inked on his olive skin. It’s like Liam is the artist and he is the blank canvas, begging to be painted.

He can’t stop thinking about Liam’s mouth either and how his full bottom lip is the softest thing he has ever felt on the most sensitive part of his flushed skin or when he teases Zayn with a few licks of his tongue around his rim. How when he is enough of a good boy for him, Liam lets him bite playfully at his obscene looking lips, reminding Zayn of the most delicious fruit he has ever tasted. How Liam rewards Zayn with the most marvelous sounds when he does it just right.

And if Liam’s lips are soft, it’s nothing compared to the feeling of them mixed with the hoarseness of his beard when it’s rubbing on Zayn’s skin in the best way. How it leaves it a bit red and sore but Liam’s always so gentle afterwards, with soft kisses and softer hands like Zayn is the most precious thing on earth.

Zayn thinks about the way they spoke on the phone the night before and it’s haunting him. How low and raspy Liam’s voice was when he told him all of the things he couldn’t wait to do to him and how Zayn had to wait until he was finally home to get off. That he wasn’t allowed to come without Liam telling him so, “You wanna be a good boy for me don’t you? You’re gonna wait for Daddy, baby?”

Zayn hated him in that moment, just a tiny little bit because those words, those soft spoken words coated with want and need were enough to send a shiver down his spine and to send all of his blood straight into his cock.  
  
Those words were enough to pull a shameless moan out of him as he spoke the words “Yes Daddy.” He got hard right in that moment, just by being called “baby” by Liam’s tired voice and it was the worst of contradiction really, how knowing he couldn’t come got his dick hard so fast he almost felt dizzy with it.

But he can’t touch himself, can’t find his own release without Liam’s touch. He wants to be a good boy for him. He wants to hear those words whispered into his ear as Liam pounds into him from behind, his grip leaving purple marks all over Zayn’s skin and his hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

He is craving to hear Liam say “You’re such a good boy for Daddy, you’re taking me so good,” with his voice completely ruined because Zayn knows he likes it just as much.

He knows that Liam is just as desperate for him, for the way Zayn reacts under all of the praises Liam whispers into his heated skin. That he is high on the power he has over Zayn just as much as Zayn is completely gone for him. That every clench of his ass around Liam’s cock every time he is reminded of how good he is, feels intoxicating for Liam too. 

Zayn is laying on his stomach as he waits for Liam, his face buried in the cushions of the sofa while his hips are pushing softly against it. It’s just enough to tease, just enough to keep him right on the edge without actually coming in his pants. Just to feel something because he needs everything so much it’s all he can feel. He is so aware of every part of his body and how every single inch of it feels like it’s on fire.

He also feels how wet he is at the tip and he chokes on a moan every time he feels the way his cock is sticking to the damp material of his boxer briefs.

He lets out a loud whimper when he finally hears Liam’s key sliding in the lock of the door and he almost comes right there on the spot when he hears Liam’s voice say, “Hey baby. I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“I’ve been such a good boy,” and his voice sounds so weak even to his own ears. He needs Liam _so_ much.

“I can see that, baby. Come here, Daddy knows how to make you feel good.”  
  
Liam removes his shoes and hangs the jacket of the dark grey suit he is wearing on the hooks next to the door. Zayn can see the way he is rolling the sleeves of his white shirt as he slowly reaches the couch. With every roll, a bit more ink is revealed and muscles are flexing and Zayn’s mouth is watering just by looking at him. He secretly hopes Liam would make him suck his dick because he really wants a taste of his Daddy right now.

Liam runs his fingers into Zayn’s dark hair, scratching lightly at his skull with his fingernails. It feels so fucking good to be touched after dying to be all day that he whines, low in his throat. And he can’t help the stutter of his hips pushing on the soft material of the couch again.

“Fuck baby, you look so good like this.”

There is something looking like guilt painting Liam’s features and Zayn frowns because he doesn’t want to disappoint him. He did well all day, he waited for Liam and he didn’t even touch himself once even though he was dying to. “Sit up, okay? Let Daddy take care of you.”

Zayn does what Liam asks of him, rolls onto his back and sits in the middle of the couch, the damp spot clearly visible even through his thick grey joggers and he would feel bad about it if it wasn’t for the look in Liam’s eyes, “ _Fuck_.”

Zayn feels some sort of pride mixing in with the arousal in his blood at the sound of Liam’s breathless voice and how his eyes have gone dark so fast. He feels love and trust when Liam kneels before him on the floor and softly pulls down his joggers, taking his boxers with it at the same time. He feels bigger than his body when Liam’s hands are caressing his thighs tenderly and how he says “Good boy” like some would say “I love you.” 

Liam straightens up to sit right next to Zayn on the couch and he goes instantly for Liam’s belt buckle but he is stopped by strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, “No baby.”

Zayn doesn’t protest because he is not the one in charge but he still frowns because he doesn’t understand.

He watches as Liam unbuttons his shirt though, revealing his strong chest matted with hair that Zayn’s loves so much. Liam is smiling softly at him as he does so and once the shirt is completely undone he curls a hand around Zayn’s hip, pulling him on his lap.

He feels the softness of Liam’s dress pants under his naked ass, his thighs on each side of Liam’s waist and he keeps his hands on his knees because he hasn’t been told that he can touch yet. His prick is stiff and red and dripping blurts of precome between them and he needs release so bad but he won’t do anything before Liam actually speaks.

Liam takes Zayn’s hands in his own, putting them on his shoulders and he can’t help but bunch the fabric a little because he is willing to wait but he does start to be bit curious about what Liam wants to do to him. Liam then cups Zayn’s face between his hands, rubbing the pad of his thumb softly on Zayn’s sharp cheekbones. “I’m sorry I was late baby. You’ve been such a good boy, I’m gonna make it up for you okay? Tonight it’s about you. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

Zayn feels his cock twitch at those words, still dripping, and he is probably going to ruin Liam’s pants but he couldn’t care less right now, to be honest. Liam sees it and just gives him a coy smile,  moving the pad of his thumb from Zayn’s cheek to his bottom lip, “Open up, baby. Get my fingers all wet and slick so I can touch you.” 

Zayn takes Liam’s thumb into his mouth eagerly, sucking on it and rolling his tongue around it and he gives the same treatment to every finger Liam’s feeds him. He does it until he feels Liam’s cock getting bigger and harder under his bum and until his feels the way Liam’s breathing goes a bit quicker. He is quick to wrap his hand around Zayn’s cock once his fingers are slick with spit and it feels _so_ good after waiting for so long.

Zayn puts his hands back on Liam’s shoulders and he knows his hold must be painful and that his nails are digging in skin even through the soft fabric of his shirt. He knows that the roll of his hips, that the way he is fucking into Liam’s fist must be too much, that he is supposed to let Liam be in control but his body has got a mind of its own it seems.

“You look so good Zayn. You’re so beautiful like this. You’re so fucking perfect, baby.”

He hears those words, feels them on his skin, in his heart, flowing in his veins and mixing with his blood. Liam’s beard is rough and prickly against his own freshly shaved cheeks and he thinks about it on lower parts of his body and it’s enough for him to come all over Liam’s chest. “Daddy,” it’s like the word is pulled from him forcefully, like Liam wasn’t tugging at his cock but at his vocal cords, at the strings of his heart.  It’s halfway through a sigh and a scream and it makes Liam’s cock twitch another time underneath him.

Zayn lets his head fall on Liam’s shoulder and try to breathe normally again. He concentrates on the way Liam’s calloused fingers are rubbing comforting circles into the sweaty skin of his back and how he is still murmuring the most beautiful words into his ears.

“Sorry Daddy,” Zayn all but mumbles into the fabric of Liam’s clothes because it was way too quick but he wanted, needed to come so bad and being taken care of like that well, it wasn’t the way they usually do this. It took him by surprise just like his orgasm did. 

“Shh,” is all Liam says to him but those fingers, those comforting fingers are not on his back anymore no, they are going lower, and lower and they are kneading at the soft skin of his ass now.

“Got yourself open and ready like Daddy asked you yesterday?”

Zayn did in the shower earlier, got himself ready for Liam because that’s what he wanted him to do. He did so without thinking about Liam’s voice on the phone when he told him to, that he wanted him open and ready so he could fuck him as soon as he put a foot in their appartment.  

He did it without thinking about anything really because he would have come right there on the spot, covering the dark shower tiles with his come just thinking about how full he feels with Liam inside of him.

Liam’s fingers are slipping between his cheeks and he feels more than he hears the appreciative sound rumbling in Liam’s chest as he feels the way Zayn is open and slick with lube, ready for it just the way he asked. He can’t help but gasp as soon as he feels the pad of Liam’s finger rub all over his rim and the way his hips push back against Liam. His cock gives a weak twitch and he swears he can’t get hard again so soon, that he is still too sensitive but, _Liam_. 

Liam knows where and how to touch to arouse him in a matter of seconds and he can’t think anymore with the way that finger is suddenly pushing into him without warning. It goes in easily and Liam is quick to search that spot inside of him, to pump his single finger in and out quickly and to drag the tip of it inside of Zayn just to find that bundle of nerves he knows will get Zayn hard again.

As soon as he touches it, as soon as Zayn’s thighs starts to shake on each side of Liam’s waist, he is quick to push a second finger in and Zayn’s ears are ringing with how good all of this makes him feel. He teases Zayn for a few moments, just barely touching his prostate with the tip of his fingers, pushing on it when Zayn doesn’t expect it. His prick is hard again, standing between them and again, Liam teases.

He barely touches it, just a few brushes of fingers on the head, bright red and leaking already. Liam leaves tender touches on the inside of his thighs and in the dark trail of hair leading to where Zayn needs to be touched the most. He touches him everywhere but the one place he needs him too and his touch is just enough to drive him completely crazy without actually leading to the mind blowing orgasm that is about to come.

And Liam smiles. 

Liam is smiling at him like it’s the best thing he has ever seen, a completely desperate Zayn sitting on his lap. With a few fingers up his ass and his cock leaking precome on his stomach still sticky from his previous orgasm. He looks at Zayn like he is the lucky one, like having Zayn completely flustered with a heavy blush going all the way down to his chest and his hair, damp with sweat curling on his forehead is the greatest of gifts.

“You’re so good for me, Baby.”

Liam’s words are a bit choked and it makes Zayn whimpers even louder than before because nothing turns him on more than knowing the effect he has on Liam. That he’s good enough for making him lose his composure for just a few moments.

The smug smile on his face must be too much though, because Liam’s thick fingers are back at rubbing intently against his prostate, hard and fast. Zayn rolls his hips against it, pushing back against that delicious pressure and his hands are about to rip the fabric of Liam’s shirt apart, “ _Liam_.”

The name just escapes his mouth when a rough hand is smacking down on his ass, leaving a burning sensation behind. Zayn is addicted to that burn, can’t get enough of it. Loves the way he can’t sit still after a good spanking.

“That’s not my name.”

“Sorry Daddy.”

“That’s better.”

Liam’s fingers are still deep in his ass and his cock is begging for some attention. He knows he can come from Liam’s fingers only, even though he already did a few times before but not tonight. Tonight he needs more than that. He needs Liam’s hand around his cock. He needs to feel him inside and out. Everywhere.

A sob escapes his lips when he feels Liam’s other hand closes around his cock, and he hides his face in the curve of Liam’s neck. There is hot tears falling from his eyes because yes, _yes_ , fucking finally.

It’s like he’s being teared up from inside, it’s like his orgasm is being forcefully taken from him and Liam is still pushing against those nerves inside of him at the same time as those thick fingers are tugging roughly on his cock.  It’s on the edge of painful from how sensitive he still is. But nothing ever felt better.

Everything goes white and so, _so_ silent all of sudden. It’s like time stops or maybe it’s the other way around and the world is spinning faster now. He feels like he is surrounded by cotton and his limbs are so heavy that he can’t move a single finger or toe.

He hears Liam talking but it’s like he is far, far away and then, then the words are louder, clearer. There are fingers in his hair, he can feel them, sliding down his back, caressing his sweaty skin. He understands the word speaking softly in his ear, “Good boy, perfect, so good, _I love you_.”

Zayn feels exhausted, like he could sleep for the next few days but he doesn’t want to move. He wants to sleep right there on Liam’s lap, in Liam’s arms because he feels safe here. He feels at home. 

He is lifted from the couch but he is still in Liam’s arms, careful hands resting under his bum and he knows he is being taken to their bedroom even if his eyes are still shut. Even if they feel so heavy and he is too lazy to open them.

Soft. Soft sheets, soft words, soft hands, soft lips.

He is being cleaned up and he whines again when Liam presses the damp cloth on his spent cock and he hears how Liam apologizes with words and warm lips against his forehead. His own world is silent for a few beats and he starts to get scared because he is alone, and naked and what if he wasn’t good enough and Liam decided to leave him alone to sleep tonight.

The bed dips and there is a wave of  release sipping through his veins as he feels Liam’s warm and solid body pressed against his own as he is pulled closer, thick blankets covering them. He gets to finally open his eyes to be face by warm brown ones and a tiny little smile stretching full pink lips, “You okay baby?” There is a bit of concern, in his eyes and also in his voice. He always gets like this, after, like he is scared he went too far, did too much.

He never does. Always makes Zayn feel the best of things.

Zayn nods and gives him a tiny smile before pushing a soft kiss against Liam’s mouth. before hiding his face in Liam’s chest. He needs the warmth and comfort of Liam’s skin now. Needs to feel his heartbeat under his lips. Needs to be surrounded by Liam again, just in a different kind of way this time.

“You’ve been so good. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Started with a tiny little drabble on tumblr and I loved it too much and had to actually write a whole one shot about it. I always need to say a big thank you to Avery because I can't post anything without having her approval anymore, because she always tell me I can write whatever I want even when i'm not confident enough. Thank's to Yesenia too, who wanted to read this so bad and how her impatience gave me the motivation I needed. (that was way too much thank you's for a PWP fic right?)
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](http://curlymohawkliam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
